Masterchef Naruto
by XxJoanaXxGreyXx Juana
Summary: El resumen esta en el prologo ya que no cabe el resumen :D Entren y vean el resumen, estoy segura de que os gustara :) Es un Sasusaku y un Naruhina si quieren mas parejas no duden en decirmelo
1. Chapter 1

_Masterchef Naruto_

Resumen:

 **¿Qué pasaría si los ninjas de Konoha no fueran ninjas, si no aspirantes a chef? ¿Qué pasaría si hubiese un programa llamado Masterchef con el premio de 500.000 euros y tu propio libro de cocina?**

 **Y los jueces más talentosos que son:**

 **Kakashi Hatake: Tiene 1 estrella Michelin y varios restaurantes famosos por el mundo sobre todo en Francia y**

 **Tsunade Senju: Tiene 2 estrellas Michelin y solo 2 restaurantes que están en Madrid y España.**

 **¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿: Tiene 3 estrellas Michelin y muchos restaurantes famosos que están en México, Inglaterra, Colombia y Japón.**

 **Los aspirantes a Chef jamás creyeron que un programa de televisión podría ser tan difícil de superar y sobre todo no creyeron que podrían encontrar el amor en el proceso.**

Prologo: ¡Es nuestra oportunidad¡

Se encontraban dos chicos en un ático bastante grande uno estaba en el sofá viendo la televisión y otro estaba haciendo el almuerzo y, que, extrañamente solo usaba tomates. El que estaba en el sofá es de cabello rubio como el amanecer, de piel morena, y ojos azules como el cielo, bastante corpulento, es como de un 1,80m de alto, es bastante alegre e hiperactivo se llama _**Naruto Uzumaki**_.

El otro muchacho era muy atractivo, su piel es blanca como la porcelana, ojos negros como la piedra preciosa ónix, su cabello de color negro-azulado que le caía en la frente lo hacía ver a un más lindo y sobre todo es delantal rosa puesto en él y que ponía ``Soy el mejor cocinero del mundo´´ con un corazón al final lo hacían ver tierno su nombre **Sasuke Uchiha.**

 _ **-¡OE¡ ¡Teme más te vale no hacerme más tomates rellenos, me voy a quedar rojo y redondo¡ ¡De veras¡-**_ decía el rubio con total seguridad y alegría.

- _ **Dobe, si no quieres morir será mejor que cierres la boca-**_ dijo el de ojos ónix, en un tono calmado y sereno, que eso lo hacía ver a un más aterrador. Sasuke piensa _**``Quien se cree el para insultar a MIS tomates, estúpido adicto al ramen´´**_

 _ **-¡Pero Teme es verdad, deberías hacer otra cosa, como un RAMEN CASERO en un caldero enorme, en vez de esos tomates envenenados Dattebayo¡ ¿¡QUE QUIERES QUE ME MUERA DATTEBAYO?¡**_ \- Decía dramáticamente con el puño el alto y soltando una lagrima.

- _ **Te la estás jugando, dobe-**_ dijo en un siseo peligroso y con un aura asesina que iba creciendo por momentos, nadie se metía con sus dulces tomates.

- _ **¡Pero Te-¡-**_ Y Haci se quedó sudando frio y con un escalofrió en la espalda, `` _ **después de ver esos ojos no creo que vuelva a dormir por la noche dattebayo´´**_ pensaba con convicción y temor.

Naruto se volvió a la televisión haciendo zapping, hasta que encontró algo que no pudo evitar dejar el canal de televisión.

-¡ _ **Sasuke-teme ven aquí esto nos interesa a los dos¡-**_ decía el rubio alegre y saltando como loco, cuando vio que Sasuke estaba decidido a no ir, tomo la decisión por él y lo arrastró con él al salón.

-¡ _ **Mira Teme¡-**_ decía contento apuntando el dedo hacia la pantalla de 11 megapíxeles.

Sasuke se dejó llevar y ahí fue cuando vio el anuncio.

Masterchef ha triunfado en 145 países, los ganadores de la 1 temporada que se ha emitido en todo el mundo se han convertido en prestigiosos cocineros y su vida ha cambiado para siempre, sus sueños se han hecho realidad.

Presentadora: Bienvenidos a Masterchef, el talen show de cocina más duro del mundo durante las próximas semanas, aquí se juzgara el trabajo y el talento de 15 aspirantes que luchan con un único objetivo convertirse en el segundo Masterchef de Japón.

(Se ven a los aspirantes conociendo a la actriz de que hizo de la reina católica, compitiendo en Equipo..etc)

El jurado ha elegido por una nimiedad que quien debe abandonar Masterchef es…

Fin del anuncio.

 _ **-¡Teme esta es nuestra oportunidad Dattebayo¡**_

Sasuke lo mira y asiente quedamente porque él está seguro de que será el próximo Masterchef Japón.

Fin del capitulo 


	2. Chapter 2

_Masterchef Naruto_

 _Los personajes de Naruto son de Masashi Kishimoto, esto es una adaptación del famoso programa Masterchef con algunos cambios añadidos._

 _El capítulo donde empieza Masterchef, la elección y eso en el siguiente capitulo._

 _Contestación a los reviews:_

 _ **Akane Hatsune**_ _: Jajaja sí, yo también veo Masterchef pero España y me dije una historia con los personajes de Naruto Haci y lo hice. Agradezco mucho tu reviews :D_

 _ **Mariharuno:**_ Como soy nueva en esto no creo que poner tantas parejas así creo que es un poco excesivo, además que se tendrán que ir personas y eso, así que para que no sea predecible no diré nada nadita de las parejas para que sea interesante, eso sí, los chicos tendrán competencia: DD

Agradezco tu reviews.

 _Espero y disfruten de leer._

…

Capítulo 1: Demasiados problemas en un solo día y mañana de viaje

 _ **-¡Teme vamos a participar, no es por nada pero soy un genial cocinero¡-**_ decía idolatrándose a sí mismo.

- _ **No lo creo-**_ decía convencido Sasuke _ **\- Dobe busca por google a ver cuándo es ese programa.**_

 _ **-Sí, claro Teme-**_ dijo cogiendo el portátil- _ **¡OI¡ ¡Teme huele a quemado dattebayo¡**_

 _ **-Mis tomates-**_ susurro Sasuke alarmado

El muchacho de ojos ónix, salió a paso apresurado (más bien corriendo) hacia la cocina, del horno salía mucho humo y las ventanas estaban cerradas así que no le extraño para nada que el horno estuviera ardiendo en llamas (literalmente)

 _ **-¡Naruto¡-**_ tose un poco _ **-¡trae el extintor¡ ¡Rápido¡-**_ decía malhumorado y gritando

 _ **Mientras todo esto pasa con Naruto en el salón**_

Con los cascos puestos y en el portátil escuchando el partido de futbol.

-¡ _ **Venga Messi¡ metele gol, metele gol¡-**_ decía concentrado.

Después de un rato se le escucha en todo el ático

- _ **¡GOOLL¡-**_ Gritaba entusiasmado

 _ **Con Sasuke**_

 _ **-¡Dobe¡ ¿¡Donde mierda estas?¡ ¡Que hay un maldito incendio¡Llama a los bomberos¡ ¡Kuso¡-**_ decía histérico intentando apagar el fuego, pero lo que hacía era avivar más las llamas.

Ya, harto de la situación fue a paso apresurado al salón, para ver a un Naruto sonriente, tumbado en el sofá viendo un partido de futbol y la cocina incendiándose. El muchacho furioso, le cogió y le dio tremendo zape que lo tiro del sillón.

 _ **-¡AUCH¡ ¡Teme, ten más consideración sé que estas en tus días y te pones agresivo, pero descárgalo con la almohada¡-**_ asentía dándose razón así mismo.

-¿ _ **¡Hay fuego en la cocina y tú te pones a ver recetas de cocina ¡?**_

 _ **-¡Pue-¡-**_ se cortó y proceso la frase varias veces después de entenderla se levantó y grito- _**¡FUEGO¡ ¡FUEGO¡ ¡Teme pero coge agua¡-**_ salió corriendo hacia el baño, cogió un cubo de agua y fue corriendo a la cocina derramando unas gotas de agua en el proceso.

 _ **-¡Naruto no eches agua o sino hab-¡-``**_ _ **demasiado tarde**_ ´´pensó Sasuke cuando vio a Naruto echando el cubo de agua al fuego _**``es que es idiota´´**_

El incendio soltó una chispa de electricidad y frio a Naruto como una patata quemada.

Sasuke decide terminar la frase- _ **Habrá un incendio eléctrico.**_

Tocan la puerta.

-`` _ **¡O genial ahora vienen los vecinos, no puedo tener una vida en paz noooo, no puedo lo único que traigo son locos a mi vida¡´´**_ -pensaba el muchacho de ojos ónix.

Vuelven a tocar.

 _ **-Ya voy yo Naruto-**_ camina lentamente hacia la puerta, la abre un poquito la puerta para que no vea el alboroto, aunque duda mucho que no lo hayan escuchado, al instante abre un poco la puerta se arrepiente.

 _ **-¡Aniki¡-**_ Grita el desconocido en la puerta, el obviamente le cierra la puerta en las narices, y sigue con lo suyo.

-¡ _ **Naruto, el extintor¡**_ -tose un poco más- _ **¡Kuso¡**_

 _ **-¡Lo perdí Sasuke-teme¡-**_ le apresurado.

 _ **-¿Dónde están nuestros celulares dobe?-**_

 _ **-¡No tienen carga y perdí la tarjeta de mi celular¡**_

3..2..1..

 _ **-¡NARUTO¡**_

 _ **DOS HORAS DESPUES**_

Bombero- _ **Deberían a ver llamado antes muchachos, de no ser por la vecina que vio el humo ya no existiría la casa, deberían también a ver llamado a los bomberos o apagarlo con el extintor.**_

 _ **-``No sé de quién será la culpa, Naruto,estúpido,baka,usurantonkachi…´´-**_ mientras seguía insultándolo mentalmente con la mirada terrorífica.

Naruto charlaba con el desconocido de la puerta que resulto ser obviamente Itachi Uchiha hermano mayor de Sasuke.

- _ **Y bueno se van a presentar al programa, tienen que saber que es mañana en Madrid la hora no sé pero tienen que partir-**_ decía Itachi alegre

- _ **Stop¡ ¿¡Como que mañana?¡-**_ se alteró el rubio, enseguida cogió a su casi hermano y se lo llevo volando al banco

- _ **¿¡Pero que mierdas haces Dobe del demonio ¡?-**_ El de ojos ónix tenia aura peligrosa, listo para asesinar al que se pusiera por delante.

- _ **Sacar dinero obvio, porque crees que estoy en un banco-**_ Sonrió con burla.

- _ **Hmp..dobe**_

 _ **-¡Sasuke-teme nos vamos ahora mismo a Madrid¡.**_

Después de que le llevara a todas partes literalmente arrastrándolo. Se fueron a un avión directamente a Madrid.

Estaban yendo al destino del excito, al destino de un verdadero cocinero.


End file.
